A cup of coffee
by bmonteithmichele
Summary: Finn  Cory  Rachel  Lea     real life


It was a cold day, but a sunny day, the perfect day for go out and drink a coffee. Hmm…black coffee with milk. Lea was so tired from the last night, so much work and a little of drink. She waked up and saw everything blurry. She drank too much last night. Just because she really needed a time for herself, didn't mean that she could drink like this! Stupid Lea! She really needed a simple cup of coffee. Since that she broke up with Theo, she didn't relax her mind and soul. He sent always presents for convince her to come back to him... But she didn't want this, she didn't want him. She was sad for the breakup, it's normal, right? But now even she knew that she had feelings for other, there was other in her mind. But no, she couldn't, she needed a time for her and just for her. She should forget about Cory. But how? She just thought about him. They are just friends, she knew, but last night in the party... She couldn't remember very well, she just remembers of Cory kissing her neck. OMG! Cory was kissing her neck? No, it must be the hangover, she was imagining things. So Lea got up and put on her brown sweater, her sunglasses (she had dark circles, because of the party last night) and held her hair in a bun, because your hair once was literally a mess. She was late and if she wait one more second for go out, she couldn't drink her delicious coffee.

Oh right, that coffee was really delicious! She had never drunk something like this! Now she had to back home and watch her favorite program, what a fantastic weekend! But... who's that man in the bridge with flowers?

"Wait, it's there Cory? Damn it! Look at me, omg I look like a mess!" thought Lea to herself

But it was too late, Cory called her:

"Lea! Heey! What're you doing?"

"I ask you, what are you doing here? Did you not have a hockey game?" Lea seemed so tense, but she couldn't stop smile

"Yeeah, but I didn't go... I have something more special to do" Cory gave her a half smile. He had noticed how nervous she really was, and he was nervous too. She was the first girl that he left a game in second plane.

"Hm, so ... Bye, I gotta go okay? Let's go out next week!" Lea was going to give him kiss on the cheek, but he was faster and gave her a kiss on her lips. A softly kiss.

They stayed away a little. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip and then she looked at him. She was paralyzed, not knowing whether she ran or stayed. She could not look at him again, not the way that she was red. Then she looked down "What-what was that?" she noticed that the hand was still in his arms and pulled them quickly.

"Hey," as he hands on his chin and lifted her head "You do not know how long I've waited for this, these flowers are for you" He handed a bouquet of purple flowers, yellow and pink

"T-thank you ..." She took the flowers and observed. They were really beautiful. Then she looked up and saw his face. He gave a big smile that could light up an entire city, but that smile was soon ended when he saw her expression

"What happened? Did you not like the flowers?" He seemed quite confused. Last night they were all so in love, half drunk, but he was sure it was real.

"No. They are very beautiful. I do not understand why but I can not ... I can not have something else with you ... and if we fight? And if we finish?"She almost started crying. Cory cannot help laughing. This was the girl he knew, that he fell in love.

"I'll never break up with you. And if we fight, alright! Couples fight, but that does not mean I stopped loving you. I'll never stop loving you. If I'm an idiot, tell me, so how I'll do with you. We'll make it work. I love you Lea Michele, and I will not let you go. "This was the first I love that she heard him, and certainly was not the last she wanted to hear. She was frightened, but then gave a big smile.

"What? Theo also told me this" She remembered Theo and the smile dissapeared of her face.

"But I'm not him. I am Cory, who is crazy about you. Do you want me to shout? I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU" Now everyone around was looking for them. Not only around because Cory was screaming so loud she was sure that by the other side of town could hear.

"Stop shouting!" she started laughing, and then stopped him with a kiss. He put his hand on her waist and hugged her behind.

"Wow. Did you know that you're beautiful even if you think that you look like a mess? I could hear you thinking, in fact, you were shouting. What were you going to do?" They started laughing, and she took his hand and walked to her apartment.

"This coffee should be named the drink of the year," Lea said. Then he laughed, he had now the girl of his dreams holding his hand.

Surely, this episode of her favorite program would be the best she's ever seen


End file.
